We'll Never Betray You
by Good Omens
Summary: A series of drabbles containing Ichigo mostly. Starts with The Difference Between A Shout And An Attack. May contain other pov's, romance between men can be seen as friendships if you don't look too close .
1. Difference Between A Shout And An Attack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plots. And I say plots because this will be a series of 'drabbles' that fits together in a way. **

**A/N: I got the idea when Ichigo yelled out Kira as Wabisuke stepped on the blonde during episode 243. What if he did something better? **

* * *

**The Difference Between A Shout And An Attack**

* * *

Ichigo let out a growl and yelled out; "Move!" to Byakuya's seemingly rebelling Zanpakutou before raising Zangetsu and releasing his attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Senbonsakura immediately flickered away and Ichigo smirked as he turned, not watching the attack hit Kira's Zanpakutou, as he had planned all along but instead, swung his sword again; releasing a new attack towards Senbonsakura.

* * *

Wabisuke's eyes widened and then he was hit by an unexpected attack, throwing him against the roof beside Kira; whom hurriedly raised himself and jumped to the ground.

Kira found himself briefly looking towards Ichigo before turning his attention back to Wabisuke, whom was being blown away from the roof by an easily recognized reiatsu; belonging to one Kenpachi, captain of the 11th Squad.

He watched, surprised as the man stepped out of the demolished building, looking towards Ichigo first, and saying they'd had better spared someone for him to fight.

And when he watched the man challenge Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6, he became slightly grateful Ichigo had gotten Wabisuke off him before Kenpachi blew them apart along with the building.

And though he didn't really want to, he would do the polite thing and thank the Substitute Shinigami when this was all taken care of and he himself had avenged Hisagi. Even if his pride was screaming at him. Even though he had needed saving from his own powers. Not that they were his at the moment, but he'd make sure to change that.

After all, he had swore to take care of his own after Ichimaru Gin's betrayal, and to do that he needed the powers of his Zanpakutou.

* * *

**A/N: And that was number one posted. :)**


	2. A Thank You I Didn't Want To Give

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plots. And I say plots because this will be a series of 'drabbles' that fits together in a way. **

**A/N: The next 'chapter' is here! xD  
**

* * *

**A Thank You I Didn't Want to Give**

* * *

Izuru Kira bit his lip. No... He really didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to. It was the only polite thing to do, and Kira was always polite.

So he pushed the door to the side, revealing a small bedroom with two persons inside. He eyed the other visitor of Ichigo Kurosaki with slight apprehension and annoyance; he didn't want an audience for this. It was bad enough he had to thank the man he wanted to avoid.

-

Both Ichigo and his visitor, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had turned when the door opened, and both of them were surprised by whom it was.

However, Toshiro was quick to turn away.

"Kurosaki. I will see you later. For now, I have to get some rest. My wounds have still not completely healed, and Hyourinmaru is getting anxious. Good night," He told the orange-haired Substitue Shinigami.

Ichigo nodded, "Good night Toshiro."

Toshiro, whom had been walking through the door, turned slightly, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." and then left them there.

-

Ichigo turned to Kira, "Something wrong, Kira?"

Kira stepped inside, closing the door, "No, Kurosaki-san, thank you for asking." He hesitated only slightly, before continuing, "However, I'd also like to thank you for saving me earlier, from Wabisuke..." And then he bowed.

Ichigo frowned, "No problem, I'll always protect my friends, Kira. That includes you." He revealed, leveling a knowing gaze on the blonde.

Kira raised himself up again, flushed, "Well... Um... Thank you."

He turned to leave when he felt something grab his shoulder and turned his head back, confusion evident on his face as he looked at the hand on his shoulder and then towards Ichigo's face, becoming surprised at the warm smile on the Strawberry nicknamed man.

Ichigo pulled the blonde into a hug and said, "I'll never betray you, none of us will." before letting go and giving the blushing blonde a slight push out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Number two! I'm on a roll. :) **


	3. No Way In Hell Am I Worried!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plots. And I say plots because this will be a series of 'drabbles' that fits together in a way. **

**A/N: And so it continues.  
**

* * *

**No Way In Hell Am I Worried!**

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya glared slightly at the man keeping him in bed. "I can walk just fine, Hyourinmaru! I'm just going to check on Ichigo anyway, it's not long to his room, as you should be able to feel. His reiatsu is pretty close."

Hyourinmaru looked calmly back at his master, "What for? You already know he's alive and fine. ...Is it because of how you feel? Does it have something to do with your friendship? Also, didn't you use to call him Kurosaki?"

Toshiro felt his eye twitch. "I'm just going to check on him! I trust Captain Unohana, but I'd like to see with my own eyes that he's fine enough for me to give him an ass-beating! And that's none of your business!"

"Why would you want to beat him up? He helped you." Hyourinmaru was grateful he could feel what his master did, or he would not be able to understand the Captain of the 10th Squad at all instead of the little he did.

Toshiro didn't even dignify that with an answer and just ran out before his Zanpakutou could stop him.

* * *

Ichigo was actually surprised when Toshiro appeared in his room, and it showed on his face. But he was not enough surprised to not offer his custom grin along with the normal; "Hey Toshiro, what's up?"

He became worried when his customary answer of "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!" wasn't given.

"You alright there, Toshiro?" He frowned at the shinigami.

"I should be the one asking that," Toshiro bit out. "When you get better, I'll kick your ass!"

Ichigo grinned, "You were worried about me?"

Toshiro's face was burning, but before he could retort back, the door was opened and the blonde Izuru Kira walked in.

* * *

Hyourinmaru smirked, this was going to be interesting. And just maybe, this could help his goal.

His goal of becoming Ichigo Kurosaki's sword one way or another, that is. Or maybe he should call it, becoming an ally? Or would slave fit better?

Oh well, whatever he wanted to call it, as long as he was on Ichigo's side no matter what happened, he would be happy. He would belong to the man soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Number three! Though maybe I should have worked on updating Missing Myself instead... xD  
**


End file.
